p-Phenylenediamine plays a very important role in oxidative hair coloring. A majority of shades are obtained with dyes based on this primary intermediate. However, as noted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,599,353 and 5,538,516, the use of p-phenylenediamine is currently being questioned for toxicological reasons. Thus, the art has need for an alternative to p-phenylenediamine.
GB 2,239,265A teaches that 2-(2-hydroxyethyl)-p-phenylenediamine can be employed as a potential replacement for p-phenylenediamine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,516 also describes the use of 2-(hydroxyalkoxy)-p-phenylenediamine as a p-phenylenediamine substitute. There are however, many limitations to the use of these compounds and the need for a satisfactory alternative to p-phenylenediamine remains unsatisfied. The present invention seeks to satisfy that need.